Picnic Ants
by Snow Coyote
Summary: D'Void and his baby Null Guardian try to enjoy a picnic in the Null Void, but 'picnic ants' known as Pierce and the other rebels appear.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void sat up in bed after D'Vine screeched near him. He opened his eyes until he scowled at the young Null Guardian. ''Why did you screech in Daddy's face?'' he snarled. Still scowling, he heard D'Vine as she shrieked again. ''You wished to wake me up?'' D'Void inquired. He heard D'Vine's shriek of happiness.

A small smile began to replace D'Void's scowl. ''At least you are not screeching in my face now.'' He grinned at D'Vine. ''Why are you happy?'' he wished to know. D'Void heard D'Vine's next shriek another time. ''Is it because you are with me now?''

D'Void observed D'Vine nodding. ''What would you like to do?'' he inquired. He heard the creature while she screeched again. His eyes were wide as he tilted his head in confusion. ''A picnic in the Null Void?'' he muttered. He viewed her nodding another time.

D'Void proceeded to frown. ''Do you remember viewing a giant drill near Daddy's citadel?'' he asked. He saw another nod. ''My slaves dig for Kormite in mines and return to the drill. They eventually dump Kormite by it. Kormite burns in the drill's furnace and strengthens me. The drill is ripping between dimensions now. I will escape to the world and bring every Null Guardian with me until I conquer it.''

D'Vine flew into her father's arms.

The villain smiled again. ''Do not worry, D'Vine. You will be near me as I dominate the world. You can devour humans or slumber in my arms.''

Frowning another time, D'Void continued to focus on the Null Guardian. ''A picnic far from burning Kormite and the drill is not a good idea. My strength will disappear. I won't be powerful enough to protect you in case rebels arrive.''

Puzzled, D'Vine tilted her head to one side.

''I saw rebels near the citadel a few times until the adult Null Guardians pursued them. The freedom fighters wished to liberate my slaves. I recognized one of the rebels as Pierce since a freedom fighter mentioned his name,'' D'Void said.

D'Vine was still confused.

''Pierce and his associates will harm us if we are not near the drill. As previously mentioned, they are why we are unable to enjoy a picnic far from the drill.''

D'Vine's bottom lip trembled. She began to sob.

D'Void frowned again. *I am unable to bear viewing my distressed offspring* he thought. His shoulders slumped. ''Very well, D'Vine. Let's enjoy our picnic in the Null Void.'' He smiled as soon as D'Vine ceased crying and kissed his face.

*I should be able to protect D'Vine as long as we are somewhat close to the drill* D'Void thought. He grinned again. ''Let's find picnic food.''


	2. Chapter 2

After getting out of bed, dressing, stepping into the kitchen, etc., D'Void released D'Vine. ''What types of sandwiches should we pack for our picnic, D'Vine?'' he wished to know. He heard her shriek. ''Peanut butter? Very well,'' D'Void said. He was thoughtful for a few seconds. ''Fly into the living area and obtain a small basket, D'Vine.'' D'Void observed the Null Guardian departing. He got bread and a jar of peanut butter before he made four sandwiches. D'Void turned his head until he laughed.

D'Vine struggled to fly and carry the picnic basket at the same time since she was still a baby. Her body descended twice.

D'Void ceased laughing before he approached D'Vine. He took the basket until he placed it on the kitchen table. ''I will carry the picnic basket.'' The memory of the small creature attempting to lift a mere basket still caused D'Void to smile. After wrapping the sandwiches, he faced D'Vine. *Perhaps my offspring can open the refrigerator door!* he thought. His smile remained on his face.

''Go to the refrigerator and open the door. You will see two apples in the fridge. Please bring them to me,'' D'Void said. His eyes were on the Null Guardian as she went to the refrigerator and tried to open it. The sight of D'Vine wrapping her legs around the fridge door handle and failing to move the door caused D'Void to laugh again. He walked to the fridge until he opened it.

D'Void obtained two apples before he closed the door. ''I am not being cruel when I laugh, D'Vine. It appears that you are too young to lift heavy objects and open the door. At least your fangs enable you to bite others.''

D'Void's eyes widened in shock as soon as D'Vine bit his trousers and pulled them down. He gasped when his blue boxers were exposed. He frowned after the Null Guardian laughed. D'Void pulled his trousers up while he focused on D'Vine.

''Continue to laugh and there won't be a picnic!''

D'Vine proceeded to close her mouth.

D'Void saw chocolate cake on the counter until he took a knife and obtained two slices. His eyes settled on two small containers before he filled them with water at the sink. After putting food and beverages in the basket, he and D'Vine went out of the citadel.

Another grin appeared on D'Void's face when he observed slaves placing Kormite near the drill. He faced D'Vine again. ''I will conquer the world soon,'' he said. He continued to carry the basket while he and D'Vine searched for the perfect local picnic area in the Null Void.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Void found one of many rocks in the Null Void before he placed the basket on it. At least he was close to his drill. He began to frown another time. ''I forgot to bring a blanket for our picnic,'' D'Void said. He saw his cape until he removed the garment. D'Void proceeded to put the cape on the rock.

The sandwiches were consumed by the father and his offspring first after they sat across from one another. D'Vine almost finished her sandwich when she shrieked due to happiness.

''Don't screech or talk with your mouth full!'' D'Void exclaimed as he consumed the remaining part of his sandwich. He glanced at many other rocks. *At least Pierce and the rest of the freedom fighters are not here* D'Void thought. He glowered when D'Vine almost ate a slice of cake. ''Apples first!'' he snapped. His body trembled with rage as soon as D'Vine shrieked and folded two legs across her body.

D'Void gasped when Pierce arrived with nine other rebels. ''Picnic ants!'' he said during a sudden scowl.

''You are going to prison for the rest of your life, D'Void. Your pet will be imprisoned with you. The Null Void's inhabitants are not going to be your slaves any longer!'' Pierce said.

''Oh?'' D'Void muttered while he stood. He was not fast enough to avoid the multiple rebels as they lunged at him. His hands were placed behind his back. D'Void scowled the minute a few freedom fighters took the apples and ate them. His shoulders slumped again. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw the empty basket.

''Where are the slices of cake?''

D'Vine finished eating the final cake slice after she was in the picnic basket seconds ago. She smiled while she was arrested.

The End


End file.
